This invention relates to a configurable battery which provides selectable voltage outputs. More particularly, this invention relates to a configurable battery using MEMS switches to produce a selectable output.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are devices often having moveable components which are manufactured using lithographic fabrication processes developed for producing semiconductor electronic devices. Because the manufacturing processes are lithographic, MEMS devices may be made in very small sizes, and in large quantities. MEMS techniques have been used to manufacture a wide variety of sensors and actuators, such as accelerometers and electrostatic cantilevers. MEMS techniques may be used to fabricate small, movable members which open or close an electrical connection to form a MEMS switch, by raising and lowering a shunt bar across two electrical terminals.
Configurable power supplies are also known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,731,022 to Silverman, et al. However, this reference does not anticipate the use of MEMS switches to change the configuration of power cells in such a power supply. In fact, referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,563,002 to Harshe, Silverman suggests that such a system is not possible, as he states “Mechanical switches inherently exhibit relatively slow response times as compared to solid state devices. It is physically impossible to instantaneously reconfigure multiple power busses using mechanical switches. Harshe's proposed array is not functional as a combined serial-parallel array. If Harshe's proposed array were to in some way be made functional in a combined serial-parallel configuration, and a cell became defective, there is no disclosed way of bypassing that cell on the serial side.” Silverman, col. 3, lines 32-52.